


[podfic] Invite the Pack

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Pack Orgies, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Stiles knows to be careful in the woods, he knows how to avoid poison oak, but whatever he's fallen into during one of Derek's latest pack exercise, he's very sure no one ever warned him about it, and that is epically unfair.It started off as a flush as he jogged after the rest of the pack. By the time they'd finished their run, he was hot all over, but figured a run would do that to you. But several hours and one icy shower later, he's still feeling flushed and his breath is short and he's very sure something is very wrong.He texts Derek because Scott may be his best friend, but they'll never be able to look each other in the eye again if they have this conversation. Sos need ur help stat. He unlocks the window, then falls into bed feverish and aching.





	[podfic] Invite the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invite the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836061) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



**Fic** : Invite the Pack

 **Author** : samyazaz

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 5:31

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 5,07 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aegh62y5x8hynsy/samyazaz+-+Invite+the+Pack+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ofoxz1sz)


End file.
